Our Song
by IridescentHeart
Summary: Ren and Masato have been dating off and on for a while. However that changed when their song plays and Ren surprises Masato. A RenMasa one shot based on the OTP prompt: Imagine you OTP hearing their song in public.


**A/N:****Hello! This is my first time I have ever wrote something like this. It actually came to my while I was reading some OTP prompts. The Prompt was: Imagine you OTP hearing their song in a public place. I thought it was something cute, to do and RenMasa immediately came to mind, along with their duet Double Wish. SO yeah I just rolled with it!****I hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Utapri in anyways form or fashion.**

**Credit: I got the English translation of Double Wish from Silvermoon292 on Livejournal.**

* * *

**Our Song**

They were just walking hand in hand in downtown Tokyo. It's been a year since STARISH decided to take a breather and just live normal lives for a while. It had been a good run, the rush of being up on stage, singing song, and hearing the cheering of the crowd. However, after awhile it started to wear on the young idols and they announced on their last major concert that they were going to take a break and not do anything new for a couple of months. Of course, now it's a year later, yet none of the members are rushing to get something going. It's just that right now, life is good and each one was enjoying it, whether that was vacationing alone or with another member.

For Ren and Masato, who have been dating off and on for the past three years, they decided to actually get serious and try out a legitimate relationship. Since the first day of vacation, they have been trying to make things work, despite their previous two years of a rocky relationship that was due to the constant STARISH tours, Stress from performances, never having alone time, pressure from practices, and fans that would always cling and come onto each other. It had been horrible and despite trying their best since they actually cared for each other, they knew that if they continued in the atmosphere they were in, both would end up getting hurt and hating each other. That's why they were all for taking a break when it became a hot topic at a STARISH meeting one day.

Now things were going smoothly between the two members. They have even moved in with one another and have officially met each other's family. Meeting the family was the really hard part, but like other things, they had fought through it. Of course, they still had their little lover's spats, but that's natural. Both were quite content with each other, having taken all the steps of a normal couple, even the 'first time'." However there was one last step that was missing, despite them both being ready. It just never occurred to the two. Well it never occurred to one that is.

It had happened out of nowhere. The sun was starting to set as Ren and Masato continued to walk around the bustling streets of Tokyo. The many lights were starting to go on, lighting up the darkening sky. However, the two males paid no mind as they clung to each other's hands, just enjoying each other's company.

"Hey," Masato said after a minute, looking up at his blond lover. Ren looked down, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe we should get something to eat."

The taller male glanced at his watch and nodded. "Yeah. There's this place up ahead." He announced, looking around and not offering much else.

Masato raised an eyebrow at Ren's vagueness, then opened his mouth to point out that face. However he was cut off abruptly when music started to play loudly. The bluenet's eyes went wide immediately as he recognized the song, his hand tightening around Ren's in response. Ren chuckled lowly, before looking down at Masato with a knowing smirk. The younger of the two smiled back and together they began to sing...

_"Ah it's so strange..._

_I love you so much, it's unbearable!_

_The dream we've found is beginning to move"_

Passerby gave the duo strange looks from their sudden outburst, some even stopped to whisper and pull out their phones to video tape.

_"Even on freezing weather days,_

_it seems so extremely sweltering._

_on hot days too_

_in these mutual temperatures, my heart_

_becomes even more refreshed. _

_I want..._

_you!_

_I love you!"_

By now, their audience were whispering with more excitement as they began to figure out who the two singing males were. However, that was the last thought running through Ren and Masato's mind as they gazed up at each other, singing their song in perfect sync like the first time they made it.

_"Whenever this true loveliness appears before me,_

_surely no one else can possible match it!_

_Ah, it's so strange..._

_I love you so much, it's unbearable! _

_Only this feeling remains!_

_More, more, more, I can feel this heat!_

_Always, always, always, I just believe in you!"_

Ren reached for Masato's other hand, lancing their fingers together as he pulled the smaller male closer. A smile appeared on Masato's face, his cheeks reddening slightly from the intimate action and they song that was filled with nothing but love.

_"I'll give you only this happiness._

_This feeling that's touched me so many times!_

_It's overflowing!_

_Tightly clasped hand in hand, _

_I want to feel you! _

_I need you!_

_I love you!"_

Both were staring into each other's eyes, singing the long ago memorized words. Neither had thought much of the song back when they wrote it, though now as it played for the mass amount of people and as they sung it to one another, the song took on such a more deep meaning. Back then, they could barely stand each other, even though that was just the product of repressed feelings and complicated thoughts.

_"No matter when, I can't keep these feelings away_

_from the moment these feelings began!"_

The feeling had began such a long time ago. It started as a simple chance meeting a gala as kid, but has now blossomed into a beautiful love as they are now adults. Ren moved his hands from Masato's, opting to place them on his waist as Masato's arms automatically went to wrap around Ren's neck.

_"Ah, it's so strange..._

_I love you so much, it's unbearable!_

_I want to hold you so much that it makes me tremble!_

_Softly, softly, softly, softly, that's right, look only at me!_

_always, always, always, I just love you!_

"Always show me that smile that is my courage..." Masato sang, running one of his hand along Ren's face, tracing a path to the blond's smirking lips.

Ren leaned forward, nuzzing his nose against Masato's. "I sing for the sake of protecting you." He responded along with the lines, squeezing Masato tighter.

_"Ah, it's so strange..._

_I love you so much, it's unbearable!_

_This is my true passion!_

_Surely, surely, surely, just watch! _

_Because you make me happy."_

Ren pulled Masato's hands away, smiling reassuringly when the other began to frown. He motioned for Masato to continue as he began to slip down and get on one knee.

"Always." Masato kept going, following Ren's movements with a quirked eyebrow.

"Always" The blond kept his eyes on Masato, singing his part as he reached into his jacked pocked and grasped at what he had hidden there.

"Always."

"I just.." That when Ren pulled out the small black velvet box, opening it up and presenting the gold wedding band that was safely tucked inside. "I love you." Ren sang out, while Masato had completely went silent. He was just staring wide eyed at the ring, not knowing what to do. He was so caught off guard. There had been no hints that his boyfriend was planning to propose. Which had been Ren's plan from the start. In all actuality, the blond had been organizing this for months, pulling favors and spending money like crazy just to get this perfect.

Going by the look on Masato's face, Ren would say that he did a good job.

"Ren..." Masato whispered, his heart beating at a fast rate as he stared down at his lover, knowing what he was about to say, but still anticipating his words.

"Masato, we've been dating for a while now." Ren steadily began, taking Masato's lightly shaking hand. He ran the pad of his thumb along the back, feeling the smooth skin and smiling. "I mean, I never thought a day would come that I would be getting down on one knee and ask something to make me settle down. Funny how things change right?"

By now Masato was biting his lip, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to overflow.

"Well, I've gotten to know you so much Masato. I know your quirks, your thoughts, your likes, your dislikes, your dreams, everything. Of course you know all of mine as well, but well I'm tired of just calling you my boyfriend because you are much more than that to me." Ren took a deep breath and squeezed Masato's hand. "Masato Hijirikawa, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

That's when Masato lost it. The tears came as he rapidly nodded his head, a smile breaking out on his face. "Yes, yes I will."

A bright smile came upon Ren's face as he quickly slip the ring on Masato's finger, then stood up only to be pulled into a warm and loving kiss by his new fiancé.

"WOO!"

The sudden noise pulled the two love birds apart and brought them back to reality. They looked around wide eyed, finally noticing the large crowed they had attached earlier was now clapping and cheering.

Masato blushed heavily, turning to bury his face in Ren's chest. Of course, the blond wasn't fazed in the least, even going as far as to smile and wave at some of the people that had their cameras out.

"Cut it out." Masato muttered, voice muffled by Ren's shirt.

Ren chuckled and wrapped his arms around Masato, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"Let go home and consummate our engagement." Ren suggested, pulling away, to grab Masato's hand and lead him out of the still hyped up crowd.

"You only consummate a marriage."

"We can bend the rules~"

"Pervert"

"You love it, Mr. Jinguuji~"

"S-Shut up!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy it! It was fun writing it. Also for those who read my other RenMasa fic: Milites de Cruce, No worries I'm working on the next chapter! I had got some writers block and decided instead of sitting around in shame I would try and get some creativity going by doing some one shots. Sooooo I'll get that out soon, but I might do a couple more one shots before that happens.**

**Again thanks for reading!**

**~Iri out**


End file.
